Plastic lids are used on disposable drink cups to prevent liquid spilling from the cups. This is particularly useful when beverages are taken away from the point of sale to be drunk elsewhere, for instance at cinemas, take-away coffee shops and sporting events. Such beverages include tea, coffee, soft drinks, soups or the like. The lid is generally the size of the opening of the cup to which it is to be fitted and has a rim which fits over the cup rim to secure the lid to the cup. Lids often include straw openings through which drinking straws can be inserted to access the beverage.
This invention relates to an improvement in this type of lid.